memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bakabaka
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 22:17, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Username Have you considered what your name might mean in Japanese? --K. Shinohara 12:34, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :Not just considered, but also chosen it for that reason :) Afaik, it's 'idiots' right? -- Bakabaka 23:36, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Nitpicking Please note that nitpicking is not allowed on Memory Alpha. There are many production errors with Star Trek and many possible explanations; we can't list them all.--31dot 11:46, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll contribute again. Sorry for being bold. -- Bakabaka 23:38, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate your boldness, but I thought you might like to know why your edit was removed. If you disagree with it, discuss it on the article's talk page. If you disagree with the policy, discuss it on that talk page. In the case of that removed edit, it isn't really a nit, as most likely the runabout tied into the DS9 transporters somehow. Even if it was, as a community we decided that such information was trivial and not noteworthy, unless there is citeable information about it. See MA:NIT for more information.--31dot 00:18, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks again, and sincere this time. My apologies, my previous answer was out of line. I was in a rather bad mood yesterday. I do still think the goof is noteworthy, but if you don't, then that's okay :) -- Bakabaka 16:51, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I also placed the removed nitpick on the talk page for reference. Though I don't believe it is a nit since O'Brien used the station's transporter to get to the Rio Grande, not the other way around. The fact that he rematerialized on the runabout's transporter pad is insignificant. --| TrekFan Open a channel 17:37, March 22, 2011 (UTC)